Fairytales
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam always hated fairytales. Her life is more like a nightmare. Seddie one shot. Based after I speed date. Review please!


**Ok random fan fic here. Review when done reading please. Open to criticism. Thank you!**

I sat as I cried in the corner of my now dark room. I've given up on fairytales; my life was a nightmare. Carly had a great guy to go to the dance with, and I was forced to ask Gibby. Who had turned me down. I look up at the clock seeing it was 2am. I looked at it rained in the middle of the night. I had seen Carly and Freddie dancing in the Groovie Smoothie. If you really loved someone you let them be happy even though it breaks your heart. I look outside again. As I cried in the corner of my room, my prince charming was no where is sight. He was off dancing with my best friend. I sighed as I got up and changed and went to sleep. I had school tomorrow which I didn't feel like dealing with.

_Next Day_

I had carefully planned that I would walk in school with just enough time to grab the books in my locker and head to class. Since I would be arriving late Carly and Freddie wouldn't be able to ask me how the dance I never went to was. I walked in and looked at my schedule for the day. Math first. I groaned. Freddie was in that class. Apparently they were still at their lockers.

"How was the dance Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yea how come we didn't see you?" Freddie asked. Stupid nub. But I was saved by the bell. Carly walked off to her English class. Freddie and me walked together much to my dismay.

"Gibby has a girlfriend so I didn't go." I said. Freddie's expression was the same as mine last night.

"Yea I know weird right, anyway how's your new girlfriend?" I asked. Knowing he'd think I meant the magic freak.

"I'm not going out with her." He said.

"I meant Carly." I said as we had finally reached the class.

"I love Carly but we're just buds, heck I love her more like a sister now." He said. I knew not to believe him.

"You were dancing with your sister in the middle of the Groovie smoothies last night?" I said. Freddie's eyes widen.

"You… you saw that?" Freddie said.

"It was just a friendly dance! Nothing special!" He said trying to cover himself up. He began to sit down in the middle of the classroom. Where him and me always sat.

"Save it." I said. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Some girl complained about how it was her seat. I growled and she left. The teacher walked in and began on some stupid math lesson. I put my head down and cried silent tears. When the bell rang I got up and headed to History. A class Carly and Freddie were in. I walked there alone. I walk to the class and see Carly and Freddie talking happily. I go and sit down and repeated the process of sitting in the back of the room, growling at people and then crying. Soon it was lunch. I ate outside were no one could find me.

I skipped the rest of the day. I walked to Carly's and waited for her to get home. When she did she just sat and turned Girly Cow on. When we did iCarly I did my best to pretend to be happy. I suppose it worked but Freddie still sent my nervous glances. We hung out upstairs for awhile. Carly went to go and get something. I sat there motionless. Suddenly there was a hand in front of me. I looked up. Freddie.

"What?" I ask.

" Carly asked for us to go downstairs, need help up." He said. I grumbled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and slammed me up against the wall. I shrugged and tried to break free but he was holding me down.

"What's your deal Benson." I said growling.

"What's wrong with you today Puckett!" He yelled.

"I'm just mad ok! Since when do you give a crap about my feelings!" I said finally getting out of his pin.

"I do care about you Sam! More than you think." He mumbled the last part. I looked up. Tears were already in my icy blue eyes from what I had said.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"I freaking like you ok! But if you want to be a bitch about everything then fine!" He said slamming the door on his way out. I fell to the floor crying. I always screwed everything up. I got up and went to the elevator. I hit the button for 3 floors down so it would be in Carly's loft. I sat in the corner and cried as I rode my way down. I hate fairytales.

As it dinged I got up and pretended I was normal. I saw Freddie sitting on the couch looking at the stairs. He looked my way when he saw the elevator open. He scoffed when he saw me and made his way out of the apartment and into his own. I walked outside and instead of picking his lock I went around and climbed on the fire escape waiting for him. He walked out and saw that I beat him surprised that I was even here.

"Hey." I said as he sat down in his lawn chair. I had my own now.

"Hi." He said. This was going to be hard.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad that you danced with Carly last night, especially since I was going to ask you to the Girl's Choice Dance until Carly made me ask Gibby." I said. He looked over at me shock in his eyes. Suddenly there was no gab in between us. As our lips locked I felt as I finally fixed everything. Maybe fairytales aren't so bad.

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
